katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince
The Prince is the main character and silent protagonist of the Katamari series and usually the first playable character. He is the son of the King Of All Cosmos and his Queen. His grandfather is the King's Father. He has a fake crush on Princess, a girl being real at royalty. The Prince was tasked with creating stars from Katamaris for the King after a drunken night of jose crivrow. When the king realized what he had done, he unceremoniously hurled the Prince at the Earth, sent him a few Katamaris, and told him which stars to make. In Me & My Katmari, it is possible to roll up The Prince at the tutorial. By using June , The Prince is instead the final objective to be rolled up to clear the stage. Appearance Height: 5cm Color: Lime body, Purple Legs Shape: The Average Cousin Shape Description: The Prince is growing stronger and more mature every day. Still very small though. Character biography Katamari Damacy Having arrived on Earth, the Prince begins his not-so-royal task of rolling the Katamari to collect items to build stars from. Once he has completed the Katamari, it is sent into space to be turned into a star. During this time, the Prince attempted to hide his work from the people of Earth, but was quickly noticed by the Hoshino family. Once he finished making the stars and constellations, the Prince created a new Moon, which involved the accidental roll-up of the Hoshinos. We Love Katamari We Love Katamari known in Japan as a video game published by Namco for the PlayStation 2. It was released in Japan on July 6, 2005, in South Korea on July 28, 2005, in North America on September 20, 2005, and in Europe on February 2, 2006. It is the sequel to the previous year’s sleeper hit, Katamari Damacy. Me & My Katamari After all the people of Earth were happy with their own planets, the Royal Family took a vacation in the tropics. Once again overindulging, the king decided to show off his cannonball and caused a tsunami, destroying all the nearby islands. The local animals were thus left out of a home. The King decided to build new islands for them. Once again sending the Prince to roll up things in the Katamari, the King took requests for new islands from the animals. Once all the islands were finished, the King decided to do something much tamer for his vacation. Beautiful Katamari The game opens with the king of all cosmos, his Queen, and the Prince, enjoying some tennis while on vacation. However, a powerful serve by the King causes the tennis ball to rip through the fabric of the universe, creating a black hole that sucks everything but the planet Earth into it. In order to correct it, the King commands the Prince to roll up katamaris on Earth to recreate the planets, sun, and other celestial features. Once the Prince completes this, the King then orders him to create a katamari large enough to plug up the black hole and restore order to the universe. Katamari Forever Katamari Forever contains a mix of 34 levels, with some being brand new and some being levels from previous titles in the series.4 Older levels take place within the mind of the King of All Cosmos, who gets knocked in the head and suffers from amnesia. The levels are black-and-white in appearance, and the objective is to roll up junk to bring color back to the stages.4 New stages take place in the present, where RoboKing, a robotic version of the King of All Cosmos created by the cousins, goes on a rampage and destroys all the stars in the sky. Trivia *The Pince's cousins: Kenta , Slip, and Odeon have color schemes that are identical to The Prince. *Whenever You Hear The Prince, It Is The Generic Sound A Cousin Makes, In Katamari Damacy. *He And The King Are Parodied in A MAD episode,Even Using Part Of The Plot of Katamari Damacy. Category: Royal Family Category: Characters Category: Cousins